


Speed Limits

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cops, Crack, Light Dom/sub, Literally the whole second chapter is sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tickets, Uniform Kink, first chapter is safe for work, second chapter IS NOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Carlos and T.K. are dating, but T.K. does something illegal and Carlos is the officer that has to arrest him
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 8
Kudos: 313





	1. Chapter 1

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Carlos muttered as he followed the car onto the shoulder.

The white SUV that he’d pulled over for going 60 in a 45 was just a little too familiar.

“I swear Tyler Kennedy if you are driving that car,” he muttered as he pushed open the door and moved toward the vehicle.

When the window rolled down Carlos huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes.

“Evening officer,” TK muttered.

“Seriously TK?”

“You’re not even going to follow protocol? If my boyfriend is the one who pulls me over I at least want to hear him read me the whole script.”

Carlos rolled his eyes again, “License and insurance?”

“That’s more like it.”

TK pulled his license out of his wallet and handed him the insurance card from the console.

“Now are you going to tell me why you were going sixty in a forty five?”

“I uh, I was in a hurry.”

“You do realize I have to give you a ticket right?”

“Or we could pretend like this never happened.”

Carlos rolled his eyes, which was becoming a habit around TK. He loved him but his boyfriend was beyond ridiculous.

“Careful, your eyes are going to roll out of your head.”

Carlos raised an eyebrow and pulled out his ticket pad.

“Really Carlos?”

“Hey you wanted protocol. Besides Owen will probably pay it for you,” he ripped off the ticket for emphasis and handed it through the window, “Daddy’s boy.”

TK took the ticket and looked up at him with a pout.

“Oh come on. Don’t pull that face at me baby.”

“You gonna make it up to me?”

“You do realize you were breaking the law right?”

TK’s pout intensified, which was doing things to Carlos’s head. He had a serious thing for TK’s mouth.

“Okay fine. What do you want?”

“You, in my bed, uniform and handcuffs.”

“This turns you on?” Carlos, gestured to the uniform.

“You turn me on. But yeah, you know I have a thing about authority.”

“I know you do baby,” he ran his thumb over TK’s cheek, praying that his dash cam wasn’t catching all of this. “My shift ends at nine. I’ll be there at nine thirty. Be ready for me.”

“Yes papi.”

“Good boy. Have fun driving home hard.”

Carlos turned on his heel, trying his bed not to laugh.

“You suck,” TK whined.

“I don’t. But you will be soon.”


	2. Anything You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two: the bedroom

TK almost got another speeding ticket on his way home. It was almost eight thirty, which only gave him an hour before Carlos would be at his house.

He fumbled with his keys as he unlocked the door and kicked off his shoes. He threw the ticket on the counter, knowing his dad would have a fit in the morning. At the present moment that was the last thing on his mind.

He ran up to his room and began stripping his clothes off. He at least had the mine to throw them in the hamper, reminding himself to move the hamper into the bathroom. And to make his bed, even though they would undoubtedly mess it up again.

He picked up his room while he waited on the shower to warm up. When the bathroom was foggy, he stepped under the spray and began cleaning himself up. He’d only taken a quick shower after work so he still felt dirty. He washed his hair and his body, taking extra care to clean between his legs, knowing Carlos would be spending a lot of time down there tonight.

When he emerged from the shower he had two texts from Carlos.

_ Be there in 30 minutes. Leave the door unlocked _

_ I want you on your knees next to the bed. Hard _

TK looked down and laughed, he’d have no problem with that last part. He kept the towel around his waist and jogged downstairs to make sure the door was locked. He also stopped and grabbed two bottles of water so Carlos wouldn’t have to leave his bed when they were finished.

He sat the bottles of water on his nightstand and checked the time. He had ten minutes until Carlos would be here. He put his phone on the dresser to charge and made sure his room was presentable before kneeling on the carpet.

He loved the nights where Carlos got dominant like this. He’d always had a submissive side that he’d never been able to explore fully. Alex made fun of him for getting spacey, and no other partner he’d had had been into it.

Carlos on the other hand had embraced it fully. They weren’t in a completely dominant/submissive relationship. They’d done their research and agreed that was way out of their comfort zone. But TK enjoyed a bit of domination, letting go of control and letting Carlos tell him what to do. Carlos on the other hand, enjoyed taking care of him. He loved giving TK what he wanted and needed, with a little added teasing along the way. 

He always made sure to take care of him afterwards too. TK got clingy and sleepy after sex and he had once revealed to him that Alex never indulged him with cuddles. He usually cleaned himself up and went to sleep or left TK’s house entirely.

It was another slot on the list of reasons that Carlos would punch him in the face if they ever met in person.

TK was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of a car door closing. He sat up a little straighter as he heard the door open. Carlos was taking his time moving through the house, making more noise than necessary so he didn’t startle TK. What he didn’t know was that his boyfriend was listening intently, tracking his every move with his ears.

Carlos kept his shoes on, even though he’d normally toe them off by the door and line them up with TK’s, but if his boyfriend wanted him in uniform, he was going to give him the full effect. He’d even kept his belt on, with the handcuffs as he’d requested, but left the gun in his car.

He moved through the living room and kitchen, flipping off the lights TK had left on in his rush to get upstairs. 

Finally he reached TK’s bedroom and paused at the door. He couldn’t hear any movement, almost a sure indication that TK had done as he was told.

He pushed open the door and was met with the sight of TK, completely naked, kneeling on the floor. His pretty green eyes were already hazy, and Carlos could tell he was slipping fast. He wouldn’t have any time for drawn out teasing tonight. TK had been riled up for too long.

“Good boy,” Carlos said as he entered the room fully, shutting the door behind him. He glanced over and noticed the two water bottles waiting for them. “So smart.”

He passed a hand over TK’s head as he walked by him. He cracked one of the water bottles and held it to TK’s lips.

“Take a few sips baby. Calm down.”

He waited until TK had drank some, then pulled it away.

“Can you tell me your color?”

“Green,” TK said without hesitation.

“Good boy,” Carlos moved to sit on the bed and motioned TK forward. “Come here.”

TK moved forward and rested his head on Carlos’ knee. He threaded his fingers through his still damp hair and tugged gently.

“You still wanna suck me?”

TK nodded eagerly.

“Words Tyler.”

“Yes papi.”

“Go ahead.”

Carlos kept a hand in his hair guiding him, but for the most part he let TK take the lead.

He started by mouthing at his cock through his pants, getting the material damp. He then unzipped them and fished him out of his underwear. He spent a fair amount of time licking the tip before Carlos took control and pushed him gently.

“Fuck baby,” he groaned. “You’re so good at that.”

The hand that wasn’t in his hair moved up and down TK’s back and over his shoulders.

“Move back for me,” he pulled TK off and pushed him back gently.

He stood up off the bed and removed his pants and underwear. He didn’t miss TK’s eyes going to the handcuffs on his belt.

“We’re getting there,” he chuckled. “Don’t worry.”

He removed his shirt and deposited it somewhere on the floor. He’d worry about it later. His hands found TK’s hair again and he pulled him closer.

He guided TK’s mouth back to his cock and gave one slow thrust.

“Is that okay?” he asked.

TK tapped his leg twice, their yes signal for when his mouth was full.

“Good boy,” Carlos praised again.

He used his grip on TK’s hair to thrust in and out of his mouth. He gradually picked up speed until he was fucking his face at a steady rate. Once TK was gagging he pulled away, and the younger man still chased it.

“Get on the bed.”

TK wiped the spit from his mouth and moved to comply, scrambling up on the bed and looking at Carlos for further instruction.

Carlos held up the handcuffs he’d retrieved from his belt, “On your back, hands up.”

TK assumed the position and he climbed over him, looping the handcuffs around one of the slats on the bed and clicking them into place on his wrists.

“That okay? Not too tight?”

“It’s okay.”

Carlos nodded and leaned forward to kiss TK for the first time all night. He immediately pushed up into it, whining when the handcuff stopped him from touching.

“You wanted them,” Carlos teased.

He nipped at TK’s bottom lip one last time and slid down his body to rest between his legs. He gave TK’s hard cock a gentle kiss, then bypassed it for one of his favorite parts of his boyfriend’s body. His ass.

He’d always loved eating TK out, but he’d started doing it with even more enthusiasm when Tk had revealed that Alex never did, no matter how much TK enjoyed it.

Yet another slot on Carlos’ list.

TK didn’t last long with the eating out, he usually didn’t, but he was so strung out it only took Carlos about five minutes to have him begging.

“Please fuck me. Carlos please,” he was whining and tugging at the handcuffs.

Carlos pulled himself up and took TK’s wrists.

“Shh, you’re gonna hurt yourself. I’m gonna give you what you want baby. You want these to stay on or off?”

“Off. Wanna touch you.”

“Okay.”

Carlos fished in one of the pockets of his belt for the key and unlocked TK quickly. TK’s hands found his arms immediately and he calmed a bit. He rubbed his thumb over the red marks on his wrists. The skin wasn’t broken, but he’d put some cream on them so they wouldn’t bruise.

“Good boy.”

Carlos deposited the key and handcuffs on the nightstand and positioned himself between TK’s legs. The younger boy still had a death grip on his arms.

“You ready?”

“Yes. Please.”

Carlos lined himself up and pushed all the way in in one thrust.

TK cried out and dug his nails into his arms.

“Fuck,” Carlos groaned.

“Fuck me please.”

Carlos set a punishing pace that reduced TK to whines and whimpers. The room was filled with his soft noises, the slapping of their skin and Carlos’ grunts.

“I’m close,” TK whined, gripping his arms tighter. He hadn’t let go since Carlos unlocked him.

“Cum when you're ready baby, I’m right behind you.”

It seemed that all TK needed was Carlos’ permission for him to spill on his belly. TK went limp under him, his eyes unfocused. It had scared him the first time it happened, but since then he’d learned that TK was with him, just out of it and it was okay to finish.

He finished inside of TK quickly, he never lasted long after he came. He pulled out slowly, hissing from oversensitivity.

He snuck out of bed quickly while TK was still floaty and wet two cloths in the bathroom. He used one to clean the cum from their bodies and the other to wipe TK’s sweaty forehead and chest.

The cool cloth brought TK back to his senses enough that Carlos could help him sit up. He slid behind the younger boy, letting him lean on his chest. He held the water bottle to his lips and helped him take slow swallows. 

“Was that good?” Carlos asked, kissing his temple.

“It’s always good with you.”

“I’m glad. Let me look at your wrists.”

TK held him hands up and let Carlos look. The skin was just a little pink and it probably wouldn’t leave a mark. Carlos kissed them both and let them fall back into TK’s lap.

“So handcuffs? Yes or no?”

“Definite yes. That was so hot papi.”

Calling him papi meant TK was still somewhat in his head space.

“So I’m wearing the uniform in bed again huh?”

“Definitely.”

“Whatever you want baby.”


End file.
